Sweet seven
by ever-joliene
Summary: One week in Bonnie's and Damon's life


Damon loved his girl.

He really did, so being apart from her was pure torture and this time was not any different.

Bonnie's boss wanted her to do a continuing education somewhere in San Fransisco.

"I should go with you", Damon said one night as they lounged in the living room.

She only frowned. "You know you can't. My boss will not allow it."

"I can compel her", he winked.

"Don't even think about it. I want to keep looking into her eyes, without knowing that you influenced her."

"Your decision, baby but what am I doing with myself for a whole fucking week?"

"It's just a week, Damon not a year. You are going to survive it", she patted his head playfully with a grin on her lips.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you and you don't want me to come back and deal with some mess. I can be very mad", she conitued playing with his hair.

"And we wouldn't want that... although", he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Bonnie only raised her brow and not even two seconds later she found herself pressed down wtih her thighs clamped around Damon's torso.

"You can be very sexy when you are mad", he wispered against her lips.

"I can be more things", she kissed him heatedly.

...

"Alright, you call me me when you landed and reached the hotel room okay?"

"I will", Bonnie assured as she hugged her husband back. They were in his car at the airport. Damon insisted to accompany her, which she only replied with rolling eyes. She told him that she could go by herself but Damon was being a bullhead and once he had an idea he would not back down.

"Can I get my kiss goodbye", he asked with puked lips and dramatically closed eyes. He could be so silly at times.

Bonnie chuckled and planted a wet kiss right on his lips, then pulled back quickly.

Damon opened his eyes and raised a brow. "After all these years we' ve been together you call _that _a kiss? Come on, Bon you can do better." He slowly leaned closer to her, gazing her intensively, never breaking eye contact with her.

"You are making me late, Damon."

"If you ask me you should never leave", he spoke against her lips. His eyes were still wide open. Their lips met, rubbed against each other sensually and it did not take Damon very long to stick his wet tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned, felt how her body started to react. She felt a clench in her loins and was immediately reminded of their previous night together, how insatiable Damon seemed to be and how he made her crave for even more highs.

"I have to go now", she moved his hands from her warm face, interwinging their fingers before he would touch her skin under the shirt. "I won't be away for very long."

"One week _is_ very long. Seven days of sweet nothing. I miss you already", he kissed her again, this time short and gentle.

"I know, I will miss you too", she let go of his hands and grabbed her purse next on her feet. "I love you", she said and climbed out of the car.

"And I love you", he said after her with a smile on his lips.

...

Day 1

"What took you so long", Damon asked her via mobile phone. It was almost midnight and he practically went crazy when she returned multiply text messages just an hour ago.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my collegues had to ask so many questions", she responded in defense. She was already in her nightgown and ready for some good hours of sleep.

"They are stupid", he mumbled. "How was the first workshop?"

"Long and exhausting, but not very informative. I did not take any good notes."

"Are you already in bed?"

"Yeah, but too tired to take a shower. I probably stink and I don't care."

"You never stink, Bon. Sleep tight and call me tomorrow."

"Love you", she yawned into the phone.

Damon laughed as the line went dead.

...

Day 2

"Hey man, what's up", Damon took the seat next to Alaric. They have not seen each other in quiet a while, especially since Damon was a married man who only wanted to spend all the time with his wife of one year.

"I am surprised to see you", the blond man said and took a sip of his drink. "And you're late."

"Traffic, you know", Damon lied nonchantely.

"You mean Bonnie? Honeymoon is over, man you can stop fucking like some rabbits", Alaric shook his head. Whenever his friend was not on time, it had to do with the fact that Damon and Bonnie still screwed around like young teenagers.

"Jealous much", Damon chuckled and ordered himself two shots of liquor. "Bonnie's not in town. She has some seven day whorkshop shit in San Fran."

"Ah, that's why you ordered me here to this bar!"

"Hey we are friends, what's wrong with hanging around?"

"Nothing, I should really be hurt that you only have time for friends when your wife is not available."

"Wifey always comes first", Damon shrugged his shoulder. "You would know that if you had one."

"Thanks for painfully reminding me of my single status", Alaric huffed.

"You're welcome my friend", Damon slapped him on the back.

...

Day 3

"Damon", Alaric yelled from the kitchen. He and Damon had so many drinks yesterday that Alaric could not go back home to his own appartment. They went to Broading House and capsized the alcohol bar there.

"Damon", he repeated even louder.

"What", the vampire stood in front of him in two seconds flat.

"Where is the salt?"

"For what?"

"I'm hungry man. I'm cooking for myself since I am a human who needs to eat properly."

"It's already noon. Just order something, damnit", Damon threw a flyer of the local italian restaurant toward his friend.

"Do you want something", Alaric asked as he dailed the number of the delivery service.

"Nope, I have my blood", he winked and left the kitchen again.

...

Day 4

"I think I have a secret fan", Bonnie talked to Damon once again on the phone.

"You do? What makes you think that?"

"Imagine my surprise when I came to my hotel room and a bouquet of red roses stood in front of the door."

"Really, what a nice guy that must be", Damon played along.

"Very nice, indeed. Thank you, they are beautiful", she smiled and smelled the roses on her lap.

"You are beautiful", he confessed, he could saw that every single day.

...

Day 5

Since Stefan was still away with Elena, Damon spend the day with reading or better re-reading his favourite books. Bonnie was the only one who knew that Jane Eyre was acutally his favourite writer and that there was no one better at this job.

Turning the pages of the third book he was interrupted by the doorbells. Damon had no idea who that could be but suspicous as always he was ready to fight who ever was behind the door.

"Yeah", he asked but did not open the door.

"I have a package for a Damon Salvatore", the voice said. It was a UPS guy in a brown overall.

Damon opened the door, raised a brow and hogged the small bundle.

"Have a nice day", Damon heard him say as he closed the door right in his face. He had only eyes for the little box.

It came from San Fransisco, from Bonnie.

He quickly tore up the wrapping paper, took off the cap and found a pair of handcuffs inside.

"Naughty girl", Damon smirked.

...

Day 6

Damon went wild texting his wife since he received her box. He would write her what he would do to her when she was back in Mystic Falls. One text was naughtier than the other, he would text her every hour no matter where she was. He was distracting her from listening properly.

She decided to take things to the top.

She send him two pictures via mobile phone. The first one was a full body shoot with her in a strapless blue cocktail dress.

'_Do you like my dress_', she texted him later at night.

'_Blue was always your color. But too long, I wanna see more leg_', he responded immediately.

'_I can show you something else_', she replied and send him a fotogpraph of what was between her legs, covered with lace panties.

Damon growled and broke the glas in his hand.

...

Day 7

It was the day of departure and Bonnie was acutally expecting her husband to pick her up from the airport.

"I won't be able to meet you at the airport", Damon called her just after she landed.

"What, why not?"

"Liz needs me, don't be sad."

"Uhm okay. I'll see you then at home", she was sad. "Will you come home today?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I will _come_... and so will you", he spoke into the phone leaving Bonnie excited and curious to herself.

Bonnie took a taxi to the Broading House, her and Damon's home.

She let the taxi driver help her with the luggage, gave him the money and entered the House. She parked the luggage in the hallway and took her boots off. She casually made her way to the kitchen- like always and found a white paper with bold handwritten notes on it.

It said:

JUDGY,

1. GO TO THE BEDROOM

2. TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF

3. PUT THE HANDCUFFS ON

4. KNEEL DOWN AND WAIT FOR ME

Bonnie ran upstairs and did what she was told.


End file.
